<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underappreciated, Unnoticed, Unloved by RatthewHolt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535514">Underappreciated, Unnoticed, Unloved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatthewHolt/pseuds/RatthewHolt'>RatthewHolt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>3Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Krel x Eli, F/F, F/M, Gen, Krel is evil, Krel is the traitor, M/M, Varvatos is innocent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatthewHolt/pseuds/RatthewHolt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Varvatos Vex wasn’t the traitor to House Tarron? What if it was the royal family’s own king in waiting?</p><p>A villain!Krel AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aja Tarron &amp; Krel Tarron, Izita/Zadra (Tales of Arcadia), Steve Palchuk/Aja Tarron, Val Morando &amp; Krel Tarron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Underappreciated, Unnoticed, Unloved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Was the transmission long enough for you to get a signal?” Commander Zadra looks over at her partner, Izita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Izita nods, typing on her device. “The royals and Vex are on a derelict planet, called Earth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent! As soon as we get a striker ship, we can get to them.” Zadra smiles with relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And inform them of who the traitor is.” Izita adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zadra snaps her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! We still haven’t watched the footage from the Blank’s memory bank.” Zadra remembers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll cue it up.” Izita plugs in some wires from the severed Blank head to her handheld device.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In seconds, the footage pops up in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This must be from the morning before the attack.” Zadra points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morando walks into frame, yet he’s looking in an odd direction. He’s facing someone just out of view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust there’s been no problems as of late?” Morando asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s an unheard response from the other side, presumably a shake of the person’s head, because Morando smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I am glad that you decided to align with me and my forces. Your close connection to the king and queen will prove vital in making sure this operation goes smoothly.” Morando continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…? Close connection?” Izita cocks her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think… Commander Vex?” Zadra suggests slowly, before quickly answering herself. “No. There’s no way. He’s far too loyal to house Tarron, as am I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you’ll have to stay with them should the king and queen choose to flee like cowards, otherwise suspicion will be drawn from your absence.” Morando states.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ayayay, you don’t give me enough credit, Morando.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zadra drops the device and stumbles back in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s then that the video feed finally changes perspective, allowing her and Izita to see who Morando is talking to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Prince Krel. I mean no offense. I simply just want to make sure that my coup has absolutely no interruptions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krel approaches Morando, smiling in a way Zadra had never seen the young prince smile before. It was devious, sly, deceiving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me. It won’t. I’ll keep my sister and the commanding officers out of the way. If you see the chance for the king and queen… take it.” Krel tells him, not a drop of sarcasm in his voice. He was dead serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The video feed finally ends, leaving the two women in stunned silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izita is frozen in pure shock. Zadra’s hand is clamped over her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Commander Zadra…” Izita’s voice wavers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zadra stares at the device, as if the video was still playing. And it is</span>
  <span>, over and over, in her mind. The sinister, wicked, EVIL look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Krel, the new king-in-waiting, is the traitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seklos and Gaylen…” Zadra whispers, barely audible.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this should be fun to write haha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>